rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragonkin
This page serves as a source of information about Dragonkin as it is applicable to World 42 role-playing characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The Dragonkin, also known as Necrosyrtes, are a race known to have existed since before the First Age. At some point, the elder god known as Jas created the dragonkin from his (or her, now a matter of debate) artifact known as the Stone of Jas, at the same time enslaving them to that artifact as its guardians. As a result, they have a history of destroying entire realms to prevent the misuse of the Stone. Before the First Age, a noted mage brought the Stone of Jas to Kethsi where it was used to bring prosperity to the plane. However, due to the continued use of the Stone by those deemed "false users", the Dragonkin experienced a buildup of rage that would only be reduced by violence. The Dragonkin repeatedly attacked the plane of Kethsi, gradually destroying the entire plane of existence. In the First Age, the Dragonkin were powerful and malevolent creatures that spread destruction wherever they went; however, heroes such as Robert the Strong eventually drove them back to their stronghold, where they are currently plotting their return. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about Dragonkin that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 role-playing community. *They are known to have created wyrms and dragons to protect themselves and carry on their lineage. Even moreso, the dragon experiments were/are the dragonkin's attempt at freeing their race from their slavery to the Stone of Jas such that they can reproduce and live freely. **While the wyrm experiments succeeded in creating many very physically powerful results, including the Queen Black Dragon, they were considered failed since all of the resulting beasts lacked any useful measure of intelligence. **From this, it can also be speculated Dragonkin are highly intelligent, knowing far more than even modern genetics and biological research. * Regarding the Stone of Jas: the Dragonkin are not only guardians of the Stone, but their powers are derived from and equal to the Stone itself. When the Stone is used by someone unworthy, the Dragonkin will seek out and destroy those who wield its power. *Use of the Stone of Jas creates a painful rage in the Dragonkin that can only be eased by massive destructive violence. Use of the Stone also empowers dragonkin so that they may defeat a false user who has been strengthening himself with the artifact. *Dragonkin have a painful love-hate relationship with the Stone, in that it is the source of all of their rage and agony, but at the same time it is the source of their power and they are nothing without it. *The Dragonkin are immortal, only known to die only in battle. *Dragonkin are unable to reproduce, and because of this are said to have become afraid of death in times of inactivity. *In battle, the only known material to have harmed or killed a dragonkin is a bane-forged weapon. If one were to use powers taken from the Stone of Jas to combat them, it would only make the dragonkin stronger. *Dragonkin were/are able to smith dragon metal. *The dragonkin are known to have created the Ancient Cavern underneath Baxtorian Falls. *When fully enraged by improper use of the Stone, a dragonkin can easily fell the strongest of the mahjarrat. *Dragonkin can fly. *One of their favored ways to cause destruction is to rain massive balls of dragonfire down from the sky. **Kinfire is shown to be incredibly potent, incinerating humans without protection on contact. *It has been confirmed that there are around a dozen dragonkin in currently active on Gielinor. *There is (or used to be) a group within the dragonkin known as the Necrosyrtes. This group is responsible for the creation of dragon metal and all equipment made of it. Debated Lore This section addresses details about Dragonkin that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in role-play creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common role-play problem). *Dragonkin have resided in all locations that house the stone of Jas for an extended period of time, and vice versa. This includes but is not limited to: Fist of Guthix, Morytania, Daemonheim, and all essence mines. *It might be possible that Dragonkin blood has a tainting/warping effect, as the blood was infused into the eggs of giant water lizards, and dragons were the result. *Due to their enslavement at the hands of Jas, It is possible that Dragonkin not only dislike other races, but gods as well. *Dragonkin are creations of Jas, the god of time, and may have some control over the flow of time. Evidence is shown by the Queen Black Dragon, who is able to use a special move to temporarily freeze time. *The wyrm experiments were considered failures, not intelligent enough to be accepted by the kin. Dragonkin standards on intelligence might have been too high for their creations however, as it has been argued that wyrms were intelligent, at least more capable than modern dragons. Because of these conflicting points of view, the true level of intellect that a wyrm holds is at best still quite questionable. *It has been confirmed there are around a dozen active dragonkin currently on Gielinor, and it is widely believed that these dragonkin are the only ones left in existence, but it does not account for the possibility that other dragonkin might exist on other planes. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits relating to dragonkin that unexperienced role-players often bestow their characters but that aren't actually seen in RuneScape. *Many role-players agree that, because of the extreme powers of the dragonkin, this race should only ever be played in sandboxes. **If role-played in a sandbox, the Dragonkin are shown to be a very reclusive and removed race, it is unlikely that one would involve itself in events directly unless the stone was in question; at which point a battle would likely be in the offing. Other Info *Sithaph, Sakirth, and Strisath are the three known living dragonkin, though around 12 are confirmed to be active. *One dragonkin is known to be on kudos island *Dragonkin names seem to most commonly use the sounds "s," "h," "th," and "ph," and favor the vowels i and a. *Dragonkin refer to the adventurer as "Stonetoucher." *They refer to Lucien as "False User." *Fairies refer to the Dragonkin as "necrosyrtes." *Due to an update, the journals that can be recovered from the fighting the Qbd refer to Jas as female. Due to the Dragonkin being creations of Jas, this is likely the true gender of the god. Other possiblity being that Jas is as Guthix use to be thought of as, neither male or female but able to switch in between. Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Dragonkin Category:Guides